


The Annoying Roommate

by soveryfine



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Juliantina, Love/Hate, Roommates, Some angst, not gonna lie, they get a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soveryfine/pseuds/soveryfine
Summary: "So, you stole your roommates swimming googles?" Lucho asked, not really sure what his girlfriend was trying to do."Yes, I figured if she really needs them she'll come looking for them. Which will obligate her to talk to me again!" Valentina answered proudly, before glancing over Lucho's shoulder. "And there she comes! Knew it would work."Juliana was marching in their direction with some speed. She didn't seem to be stopping. Wait, she was getting too close... Shit, she wasn't going to stop!"I am going to strangle you!" The dark haired girl exclaimed, as Valentina started running to get behind some tree. As much as she could admit she was kind of scared, she just had to say it."You're not tall enough to reach my neck!"And then she had to run a tad bit faster.





	1. why, hello there

**Author's Note:**

> hello gays, this is i  
> i just watched aam in like, a week, and i was really sad that we only had 4 pages of fanfics and decided to contribute to the greater good of the community  
> this is my first fanfic here so be noice  
> i got lots of lines and ideas from tumblr prompts, so if you wrote one os those thank youu  
> now, i'm going to pretend you didn't jump this and say enjoy  
> If there are any mistakes tell me, imma correct them

Well, the room could be smaller.

Don't get her wrong, it wasn't big, but for what she remembered from last year it was a reasonable size.

It even had a window that got actual sunlight inside, instead of a shadow from the boys dorms. The two beds looked nice too, each with one little study desk, and a closet, tall and strait.

And then there was this small girl looking at her with an odd expression. Has she been there this whole time? 

"Why, hello there. I'm sorry if I seemed to ignore you, it's just that I wanted to give my new home a good look. I'm Valentina, and you are...?" She said to the dark haired girl, who most certainly wasn't going to accept her handshake.

"Not looking for friendships." The brunette answered, going back to unpacking her bag and putting her things in the bottom part of the mildly little closet they would be soon sharing. Valentina slowly lowered her hand, and used the other one to play with her own hair a bit, without taking her eyes out of her new roommate. Now that would be a fun year.

"Has no one ever told you that not accepting handshakes is rude, Not-looking-for-friends?" She asked with a soft smile, throwing her own bag on the bed that was available. "Even though that must be your secret middle name, since at the door it's written that your name is Juliana." The other girl just kept organizing her things, not even glancing at the so-persistent roommate, though she kind of wanted to see those eyes again. Where they green? "Not really one to talk I see, but that's not going to be a problem. I can talk for both of us!" 

Rolling her eyes, Juliana turned to look at her. She can admit, Valentina was pretty, and she may or may not have spent some seconds just absolving how gorgeous the tall girl was, before remembering why she turned to talk to her in the first place. Luckily for her, those beautiful eyes seemed to have zoned out as well, and Valentina haven't noticed the split seconds of the staring competition.

"Look, we are going to be living together for at least an year, and it would be nice if we could go through it peacefully. So when I don't answer you, stop talking, don't make me ask you to shut up." Juliana said, with a rather irritated voice. Has she already got in her nerves? 

"Now that's a really strong personality for someone your heigh. But tell me, are you annoyed by my monologue or by the fact that you already realized that you are not going to be reaching the top shelf of our closet?" That actually was something she hadn't noticed, and damn it. Valentina was right, laughing of the pained face she made. Great.

"Something tells me this is not going to be a good year." She sighted, getting the chair from her desk and putting it in front of the closet, to finish the unpacking.

"I beg to differ, I think it's going to be fantastic." The taller one smiled, resting against the wall on the side os her bed, seconds before they heard a knock on the door. "And that must be Lucho." Valentina concluded, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Juliana still refusing to look at her, rolled her eyes at the man outside the door asking the blue eyed girl to hurry. "See you later, Tater Tot! It was a pleasure meeting you." Valentina announced, opening the door.

"That's not my name!" The brunette complained, turning around just to see her new roommate kissing her maybe boyfriend(?).

The other girl laughed. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." She hugged the man, who in all honesty, looked like jerk. "Lucho, meet Not-looking-for-friends, who I have kindly given the nickname of Tater Tot. Tater Tot, meet Lucho."

"You are a pain in the ass. Weren't you guys going out or something?" Juliana asked, wanting to go back to what mattered. Reaching the top shelf.

"Ah yes, try to not have so much fun without me will you, I'll be back before university's curfew." She waved and left, still with that fucking smile on her face. 

Juliana knows better than to expect her new roommate to get back at the dorm in the right time, so she is really surprised when Valentina actually does.

The annoying girl was completely shitfaced, and her jerk of a boyfriend just opened the door and left, probably going back to wherever they were, and leaving Valentina on her own. 

The dark haired girl was already in her bed, trying to sleep, since classes were going to start the next day, and watched as her roommate tried not to make excessive noises while stumbling in everything there was in the room, and saying quiet 'sorry's at each one. It was pretty cute, Juliana had to admit.

When she finally got into her bed, throwing her shoes off and resting her head in the side that didn't have a pillow, she looked at the other girl, as aware as she could be in her state of mind that Juliana was actually awake, and said: "You know what, Juliana is a really beautiful name. Just like you."

It was unexpectedly nice, and the shorter girl didn't quite know how to react. Not that she needed to, Valentina was quick to talk again.

"Goodnight, ankle biter." Juliana smiled, still kind of annoyed, and heard the girl already snorting. This time, she couldn't stop herself from replying, even though she knew Valentina wouldn't remember it.

"Fuck off, Everest."


	2. would you please stop turning the heater off??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays, it is i   
> firstly i'd like to thank you all for the comments (even though i didn't exactly know how to answer them) and the kudos  
> I wasn't expecting that good of a feedback, so once again, thanks :]  
> secondly imma just go ahead and say, this chapter isn't long, but i thought it was soft and sorta fluffy maybe?  
> anyways, enjoy

It had been two weeks.

Two fucking weeks, and Juliana couldn't take it anymore. 

Rolled up on her bed in between all of her blankets and still shaking, she couldn't stop herself as the door was opened.

"Would you please stop turning the heater off??" She said/screamed at Valentina, who had just walked in with a cup of coffee and looked rather confused.

In all honesty, they hadn't really talked to each other much, since the blue eyed girl was always at some place drinking or making out with her boyfriend and the shorter one just studied, if not at their room, at the library.

They crossed paths sometimes, like waking up thursdays and fridays as they both had the first period, and when they got home at the same time, just so Valentina could tell Juliana she was going out. She always came back at curfew, and always tried to be silent and not disturb the other girl, even though she did it anyways most of the times. But that was not a problem. 

Juliana got it, she really did. Valentina was a college student, who wanted to have fun and be with other people, it just didn't fit with the brunette, who was really focused in not losing her scholarship. But as long as Valentina kept being sort of respectful, it was okay. The real problem was that whenever she had classes and Valentina wasn't partying, the blue eyed girl would stay in the room and turn the heater off, making it cold as fuck, which is something that really bothered Juliana, since it took the thing hours to star working again. And she hated feeling cold.

Not Valentina though, she seemed really comfortable sleeping with only a small shirt and panties. And who also wasn't answering, just strangely walking to their closet while still sipping on the coffee. 

Her roommate wasn't anywhere near normal, no, but the fact that she wasn't really taking her feet off of the ground was strange. Maybe she started drinking early today.

Interrupting the brunette thoughs, Valentina got one of her big blankets from the closet, and without further ado, threw it over Juliana's head. It was another annoying habit of hers the dark haired girl has grown to hate. Throwing things.

"Are you serious?? It really sucks to be freezing all the time in here! " She said again, and watched as Valentina calmly set on her bed and stared at her.

"I thought it matched your personality." Juliana sighted furious, not believing the girl in front of her. At the action, the blue eyed girl let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding Tater Tot! I'll stop, you don't have to ask twice!" She smiled playfully.

The brunette looked at her unbelievably. What was wrong with the tall girl??

"But in return, you'll have to answer me something." Valentina said, putting on a serious face, which kind of got Julianas attention. "When you smoke weed, do you get medium?"

The other girl didn't get it at first, but when she did, rolling her eyes wasn't nearly showing how annoyed she actually was, but it still made Valentina laugh really loudly. 

And it was such a good laugh that Juliana almost smiled too.

"I'm not that short, you know. I must be like, two inches shorter than you." She stated, going back to her calculus book.

"Whatever you say, Daddy Long Legs. But I'm still the one that gets you your hats from the top shelf so you don't have to almost fall from that unstable chair everyday." Valentina smiled.

"Yeah, it seems that you're not that useless after all, Avatar." She tried to tease back, getting a laugh as an answer. And although the attempt of teasing didn't work, she wasn't mad with that result.

Maybe it could be a good year after all.


	3. we have a love-hate relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays, it is i  
> don't really have a lot to talk about today, just buy magnum  
> now you can all go enjoy valentina being gay for juliana

Hanging out with Lucho was fun, most of the times.

Or at least she liked to think it was.

It got kind of repetitive though. Drinking together, laughing together, and fucking before going back to her dorm, again and again, almost every night ever since college started, which has now been for more than a month.

She got tired of that. 

The drinking was nice, but being surrounded by fake people who mostly made offensive jokes to, well, everyone except white straight man, was not something she was fond of. Lucho liked them, a kind of a worrying characteristic of her boyfriend.

He also liked the fucking part.

Valentina didn't get it, she knew she could have more fun than that just staring at Juliana's pissed off face, but if it kept Lucho around and made her look normal she could tolerate it.

Not today though. She woke up feeling odd, and wasn't up for the routine. It happened sometimes, and she learned to live with it a long time ago. So if Lucho still wanted to fuck in the future, he would learn it too.

When he came to their room to call her for some random party, she just suggested they'd stay in, and maybe just watch some movies. Lucho rolled his eyes, with not even a bit of the grace that Juliana had when she was the one who did it, but agreed anyways. He was a good boyfriend.

But of course, he chose the movie. Something Avangers related, since Tony Stark was flying around on her computer screen. Honestly, she got bored in the first five minutes and stopped paying attention, but it was still better than their regular nighttime routine.

In what seemed to be the middle of the not ending film, Lucho finally realised his girlfriend wasn't really watching the thing anymore, instead, she was carefully looking to her roommates empty bed.

"Where is she, anyways?" He asked, actually curious. Juliana always seemed to be there when he picked Valentina up to go out, but he hadn't notice that she wasn't there until now.

"I don't know." The blue eyed girl answered, with a small frown. Juliana didn't told her where she was going today, not that she had to, but they normally informed each other for some reason. Safety maybe?

The fact is, she didn't do it today. And it kind of bothered Valentina.

"Are you two, like, friends now?" He asked again, mostly trying to keep her awake for the fucking part of the date.

"We have a love-hate relationship." The tall girl affirmed, with somewhat of a proud smile. "We love hating each other. Though I don't really hate her, just enjoy making her annoyed." 

"Hm." Lucho let out, before focusing on the movie again. Was it the last battle yet? Valentina surely hoped so.

But she couldn't stay awake long enough to find out. Maybe getting tired of Lucho wasn't just about the routine, it was about Lucho.

She didn't seem to get tired of her new roommate though.

And where did that came from? 

Valentina heard some noises and assumed her boyfriend was leaving. Good, at least he wouldn't bother her about sex tonight.

But seconds later the blue eyed girl heard footsteps again, along with the smell of chlorine. It was Juliana this time.

"Did you go swimming?" Valentina asked, without opening her eyes. Juliana nearly jumped, as she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Jesus Val, you scared the shit out of me." Now that was new. It actually made her blue eyes open, and a sweet smile appeared in the corner of her lips.

"Nice to know you remember my name, Juls." The dark haired girl scoffed. "But I'm still waiting for my answer..."

"First of all, don't call me that, we are not friends." She started, which only made Valentina's smile grow.

"I don't usually let strangers call me Val, should we start using the term acquaintances?" The sleepy girl insisted, and Juliana just ignored it.

"Second of all," The dark haired girl continued, taking a deep breath. "I don't own you any explanations about my private life, because we are not friends." She finished, pausing on every word of the last sentence, and taking her towel from the closet.

"Okay, I was just wondering." The rudeness didn't change the happy face that Valentina was wearing since Juliana let out 'Val'.

It had been nice feeling like again that without the booze.

"Anyways, goodnight Juls." She turned to the wall, sleeping again almost immediately, but not before listening to the other girl reply, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Goodnight Vale, sleep well." Even though the irony was pretty much there, her smile could be heard as well.

And that gave Valentina the best night of sleep she could've asked for.


	4. no need for us to become besties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays, it is i  
> are y'all mad about the ending of aam?  
> cause i surely am  
> but i mean  
> at least they didn't die right?  
> anyways, this is the longest chapter up to now, tho it probably has some mistakes in it bc i got confused with my own story so if you see 'em, let me know so i can fix it  
> enjoy :]

It was finally Saturday.

After such an tiring week, Juliana was happy to only wake up at 9am. 

Now, you may think that it was still pretty early, but compared to her 6am routine it was great.

She didn't have practice today, and the tests were still a tad bit far. Juliana could finally relax, take a day to herself and watch TV shows all day long, only getting out of bed to eat.

But was that a snore?

Looking to the left she saw Valentina sleeping peacefully.

Ah, yes. The cute roommate.

Wait, what?

The annoying roommate. Yes. The blue eyed girl was annoying, not anywhere near cute. Her smirk was irritating, not charming. Her body was...

Well, pretty much perfect, she couldn't find something to complain about it.

But the point is, Valentina was still in the room, so she'd have to wait for her to go out as usual to start the marathon of whichever gay show she was going watch today.

With that in mind, the dark haired girl decided to go get breakfast, thinking that if she slowed down her pace just enough, when she got back Valentina would already be gone.

It was nearly impossible, since the tall one only woke up after twelve noon and the coffee shop of the campus was just around the corner of the dorms.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to try though.

Juliana got out of bed slowly, making her way to the bathroom calmly. Her whole morning hygiene was made with the speed of a turtle, and even putting that much effort to kill time, when she was leaving the room it was still around 09:45.

Damn it.

Her way to the coffee place was smooth. Not many students woke up that early at Saturdays because of all the partying, so the campus was pretty silent.

The dark haired girl was happy to see that there was only two other people seating on the coffee shop.

She made her way to the balcony, where the waitress who always got strange with her was. What was her name again? Niyah? Nayeli?

"Good morning Juliana." The girl with curly hair voiced, with a... Smirk? "The usual?"

"Yes, please." She answered, already taking her wallet off of her back pocket while the waitress prepared her coffee.

Should she get something to Valentina?

Juliana frowned. Why would she even think about doing such a thing? They're not friends.

But they are roommates. And the other girl was probably going to be hangover.

Well, why not? Shouldn't she treat the others the way she'd like to be treated?

When the waitress returned Juliana looked at her badge discreetly, since the girl remembered her name.

"Nayeli, could you please get me one more cappuccino?" Cappuccino was a safe choice right? Everybody liked it.

Maybe Nayeli did too, since her smiled got bigger. Or was she happy that she 'remembered' her name?

Either way, ater waiting a few more minutes, the girl returned and Juliana paid. But before she turned her back to leave, the curly haired girl winked.

What the fuck?

She looked down at her cup and saw a phone number. The waitress probably needed help with studying and thought that Juliana could do it, since, apparently, she got this hole 'focused student' vibe going on.

Well, she could've just asked it.

Deciding she would send a text to the girl later, Juliana stepped out of the coffee shop.

The way back was pretty quick, since now she couldn't have Valentina gone before she returned, or the cappuccino would go to waste.

The dark haired girl opened the door slowly, trying not to wake her roommate, who was still sleeping like a rock.

Okay. Mission accomplished.

Now what would she do until Valentina woke up?

Starting the marathon was risky, since the other girl could see it and possibly be an homophobic asshole. Not likely, the dark haired girl couldn't see Valentina that way, but it was still possible. Other than that, it's not like she had any other things to do, so she decided to take the risk.

Juliana opened her laptop, going straight to Netflix. Before she could choose something to watch though, her roommate made a weird noise, making the shorter one panic and close her computer with a bit more strength than necessary.

"Were you watching porn?" Valentina's sleepy voice asked, while she rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed.

"No!" Juliana hissed, way to fast for it to be convincing. The blue eyed girl raised her eyebrows.

"You know, it's okay if you were. Everybody does too, though you do have to work on your cynicism." She assured, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"I wasn't, okay? I was just about to start seeing a show, and you scared me, a thing you seem to be doing a lot lately. Who does that noise to wake up anyways?" The shorter girl asked, not really wanting to say that she closed the computer that fast just in case Valentina wasn't as open minded as she seemed.

"Ah I see, trying to use your rudeness to change the subject." The girl concluded, with her playful smile already appearing. Juliana rolled her eyes. "You were in such a good mood after all those midnight visits to the pool, but I guess that cutting your wank in the middle drove me right into the limbo again." Valentina sighted, with fake disappointment. 

"I was NOT about to masturbate!" The dark haired girl cried. "And I only went swimming like, two nights." Or has it been three? 

"So, do you intend to tell me who is your secret hook up?" Valentina asked, though she didn't really want to know. 

But if she wanted to be Juliana's friend, she had to start somewhere. 

Normally, she bonded with other girls by talking about their boyfriends or crushs, and even when those friendship didn't last (which was most of the times), she always got a good start.

Though Juliana just looked utterly confused.

"What?"The shorter girl voiced her lack of comprehension. Her eyebrows were close together, and her hole confused face was pretty cute, if you ask Valentina.

"Oh, come on." The blue eyed girl started, with a grin. "You go out every night, don't come back for hours, and you want me to believe there is no secret hook up?"

Juliana's frown deepened.

"That's it. You are crazy." The dark haired girl concluded, opening her lap top once again.

"If you say so..." Valentina got up, going to the bathroom. Which reminded Juliana...

"Hey, I got you coffee." She mumbled, almost wanting her roommate to not listen. But she definitely did.

"Really?" The surprise in her voice was kind of insulting.

"Yeah? Can't I do something nice for my roommate?" Juliana questioned, even though the rudeness was more of a way to cut off the taller girl and make it less weird. Which was not working at all, since Valentina looked at the cappuccino as kids look at their ice creams.

However, her happy wide smile was kind of cute.

"Thank you Juls. Really. I'll buy you dinner tonight, if you're down for it." The blue eyed girl offered. It was a perfect bonding opportunity, and it didn't have anything to to with boys.

Juliana was probably blushing, and thanking all gods from different nationalities for the curtains down. She did not see that coming.

"Yeah... Yes, I mean, who am I to say no to free food?" The dark haired girl teased, adopting a smirk.

"Great! I know the perfect place." The taller one said, before starting to brush her teeth. 

Juliana looked at her desk, that had the two coffees on it. Oh, right, she should put the waitress phone number on her contacts.

As she was doing so, Valentina got out of the bathroom and creeped behind her.

"Oh, I get it now." The shorter girl jumped. "You won't tell me who the pool boy is because you're juggling with other people too!" She concluded, getting a disbelieving look from Juliana. "Haven't your mother taught you that making men fall for you is dangerous?"

Now, that phrase made something change in Juliana. Her expression got serious, and all of the sudden, the things Valentina was saying didn't feel like a joke anymore, and the blue eyed girl could notice.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" She asked, worried that she had just ruined a friendship that didn't even start. It has happened before, but she really wanted it to work with Juliana.

"You know what, dinner is a bad idea. You should go out with your boyfriend." The dark haired girl affirmed, with no sign of the playfulness she had just seconds ago.

"No, look, I'm sorry." Valentina began, though she did not know what she was apologizing for. "Tell me what I did to offend you, we were getting along so well." Juliana didn't seem like she was going to reply, but the blue eyed girl was not about to let them go back to the passive-agressive state they've been since the beginning of the year. "Was it the thing about your mom? I'm sure she is actually great, it was just..." She was interrupted by her roommates ironic laugh.

"Let's not make this bigger than it actually is, okay? I got you a coffee. Just say thank you, no need for us to become besties." Juliana finished, and this felt different. It wasn't like a joke about heigh, the shorter girl really seemed affected.

"Okay." Valentina gave in, not smiling this time. The dark haired girl noticed it. She got her coat and the cup of coffee, heading towards the door. "Thank you for the coffee, and I'm really sorry if I somehow hurt you." She declared, walking out.

It sounded pretty honest, and it was kind of heartbreaking to see the girl not being only smiles anymore.

But there was nothing Juliana could do about it. It was just way too complicated for anyone to understand. Hell, even she herself didn't get it somedays. 

It would scare anyone who tried to get close to her, they would eventually leave, and she would be left alone again.

So there was no chance she was bringing someone else into this mess she called life. Panchito knew everything, and it was enough. He wouldn't leave.

Maybe someday, she could have a significant other who wouldn't care about it either, but first, Juliana had to figure out some way to deal with it herself, since one of the first things Panchito taught her was that if you can't put yourself together, you are not going anywhere.

Some years later, as they watched RuPaul's Drag Race, he complained about having his quote stolen.

But the thing is, she's not there yet.

And she doesn't think Valentina is either, so acquaintances was as far as they were going to get.

Or at the very least, it was as far as she would allow it to go.


	5. let's go out, even if all you agree to is the Annual Elders Ball for charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello gays, it is i  
> srry for the long wait, i'm having tests and as an honorable student, i gotta study  
> though i mostly did nothing this week  
> thing is, i live in brazil and is raining like a lot, so classes were cancelled and i decided to finish this chapter :D  
> enjoy!

It was about 5pm when Valentina returned. 

And Juliana knew it before the door was even opened, because of the fight she and Lucho were having. It was a tad bit loud.

The dark haired girl tried to turn the volume of her headphones up so she wouldn't hear it and invade their privacy, but when something was thrown against the door with a blasting noise she started to worry.

Juliana got up quickly, and walked out. 

"Is everything okay here?" She asked, getting both of their attention. 

Lucho looked angry, the hold he had on Valentina's arm was bothering the shorter girl. But the blue eyed girl didn't look anywhere near affected, and got rid of it as soon as she noticed her roommate staring.

"Everything is perfect." She affirmed, getting closer to Juliana, already putting her usual smile to use. "I was just telling him that we are going out for dinner tonight, but someone doesn't listen to what I say until the end and assumes the worst." Lucho stared at the side wall of the hallway, embarrassed.

The dark haired girl was sure she made it clear that they were not having dinner together, but if that was just an excuse for Valentina to get rid of the jerk that she somehow called boyfriend, Juliana would play along.

So she smiled like a defenseless girl and said "You have nothing to worry about, Vale here wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat while having someone as handsome as you." The shorter girl chuckled, playing with her hair.

Valentina was frowning, making it very clear that she was not being convincing at all. Lucky for her, Lucho didn't seem to notice. He looked flattered, all smiles again.

"Well you do have a point." He laughed softly, and Juliana played along.

"But as much as I'm sure we would love to have you with us, tonight is girls night." She made a sad face, and the blue eyed girl had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing. This was a side of her roommate she wouldn't have dreamed existed. "You need to go so we can get ready! Can't go out with my hair like this, right?" The boy nodded, with an understanding face, even though nothing was wrong with her hair.

Valentina actually thought that it being a bit messy was sort of hot.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to it." He announced, giving his girlfriend a peak and kissing Juliana's check.

As the boy left, the dark haired girl started rubbing it, trying to dry the unnecessary saliva he put there. 

"So let's get ready then! But if I may intrude, leave your hair just like that." Valentina said, as soon as the door closed. The shorter one gave her a confused look.

"I told you we wouldn't have dinner together." She reminded her roommate.

"Actually you didn't say that, it was something like 'you should go out with your boyfriend'" Valentina made a bad impression of Juliana by lowering her voice, making the other girl roll her eyes. "And as you just saw, he is a self centered asshole. So we are getting dinner." The blue eyed girl grinned, looking hopefully to the shorter one.

"Not happening." She denied, turning her eyes to anywhere that Valentina's weren't. 

"Come on! Just go out with me, you look like you could get a break from being constantly on campus." The tall girl pointed out, knowing by the way her roommate was avoiding to look at her that she had already won. "Please?"

Well, that was definitely unfair.

How was Juliana supposed to say no to that face? 

"Ok, we can go out." She gave in with a bored voice, seeing Valentina celebrate by throwing punches in the air. What was it about throwing things all the time? "But not for dinner. You definitely ruined dinner for me." Juliana joked, trying to take off some of the discomfort of the earlier disagreement, though she seemed to be the only one that was still thinking about it.

You see, is not because the dark haired girl didn't want to get close to Valentina that she intended to be rude. It was just normally easier to make people go away by being brutally honest and completely closed off.

But since it wasn't working at all with the taller girl, maybe if she took off the 'challenge' of befriending her, Valentina would lose interest faster and give up.

Everyone does at some point, right?

"No dinner it is, than." The blue eyed girl concluded happily. "We can go anywhere you want, even if all you agree to is the Annual Charity Ball for elders." She chuckled.

"That actually sounds really fun." The shorter girl challenged, smiling cynically. Valentina raised her eyebrows.

"You do know that I can really get us a ticket for that right?" She said, trying to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"Wouldn't want to do anything else with my Saturday night." Juliana concluded, kind of trying to make her roommate back down. "But only if you wanna go too?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'd love to. Old people are really my kind of people." Valentina assured. "I'll call an Uber and get ready. Do you have a dress?"

"Wait, this is happening today?" The dark haired girl questioned. "And what do you mean by 'your kind of people'? Are you secretly 60 or something?"

Valentina laughed. 

"Of course it's happening today, I would never use something not accurate as an example." She chuckled as if it was obvious. "And no, I'm 21. But I really enjoy talking to elders."

"Elders Ball it is then." Juliana grinned. The shorter girl actually did like older people. "But I definitely don't have a dress." She reflected, more to herself than to her roommate.

"I can borrow you one. I bet that if we get one that almost shows my uterus it will be just a bit lower your knees." Valentina teased, with her tongue between her teeths.

And damn, was that cute.

Okay, no more point in fighting... Whatever the blue eyed girl was trying to do. Juliana was playing along from now on, like she did with Lucho.

It was always easy to please other people, and once you did so, they would want you around as much as possible. Until it gets boring, which can take from a week to two months according to previous experiences.

The thing is, having someone who agrees with you and do whatever you want all the time is tiring, but no one admits it. Everybody prefers to think it would be a paradise.

In reality, it's a matter of time.

And maybe finding out what Valentina actually wants, 'cause the girl was like a mystery box.

At first when you meet her, it's like she's an open book. Extroverted, can easily make small talk and you feel comfortable talking to her. That is, if you don't try to avoid all kinds of human interactions like Juliana did.

But if you pay attention, you'll never really figure out what was the point to what she spoke about, or why she seemed so honest even though she was only talking about ducks. 

The main question now was, why was she insisting so much in talking to the dark haired girl, even after she made it clear she wasn't looking for friends in a pretty rude way?

Was it really the challenge of it?

Well, she had the hole night to find out.

"Can I take a look on your dresses?" She questioned, taking the offer of the taller girl, who smiled largely.

"Sure, they are on the first shelf. Seems like my first-day self was expecting this day to come, so you wouldn't need to hike all the way up to the top one." Valentina teased.

"Ha-ha." Juliana laughed ironically, raising a look to the higher part of their closet. "But thank you" She smiled to the other girl, making her confused.

"What for?" 

"I'm not gonna tell unless you get my heels from the top shelf." The dark haired girl winked, making Valentina grinn.

Two could definitely play this game.

"And my reward?" She dared, raising her left eyebrow.

Juliana walked closer to her, still smirking.

"You'll have me all night..." Shit. Was that supposed to be sexual? Cause Valentina was straight. She was definitely hetero. Having her roommate for herself all night only gave her ideas of how to piss her off. Right? Sure. What's with this need to close her legs all of the sudden? "...Actually talking and trying to be nice." The shorter girl gave her a friendly punch in her shoulder. The blue eyed girl felt dirty for thinking it was going to be something else.

And what was that face the taller girl was wearing? 

Juliana thought she would be happy. Promising to be friendly all night was something pretty basic, but still new to their 'relationship'. Had she somehow stepped on Valentina's toes this time?

"Okay." Her roommate took a deep breath. The dark haired girl frowned. "Let's do this." She concluded, heading to the closet.

And so their journey had began.

Juliana chose a black dress while the blue eyed girl got a gray one. They didn't take long to get ready, since it wasn't some huge gala. Just a basic make up, and, as instructed, the shorter girl left her hair untouched.

When they meet up again on the front of the dorm waiting for the Uber, Valentina was stunned. 

Maybe it was the slightly sexual line of earlier messing with her head, but dear god, was her roommate gorgeous.

The black dress hugged her body in a the right places, showing her curves. The dim light of campus on her skin made the scene so poetic. Her eyes were a dark brown that shined through the night, and they as well were as beautiful as can be. 

The need to close her legs appeared once again, but she was going to ignore it until she found out what exactly was causing it, though it seemed to have something to do with her roommate.

"You look really pretty." The taller girl announced with a sweet smile, making Juliana embarrassed. "I see you listened to my advice about the hair."

"Well, you do look like you know more about hair than i do." She answered, trying to appear nonchalant even while blushing. "And thank you." The dark haired girl smiled softly, analyzing her roommate as well. "I could say that you're not too bad yourself to keep my reputation, but honestly, you're beautiful as always." She confesses.

Before Valentina could answer, the Uber arrived.

The ride was pretty silent, since the shorter girl wasn't much fond of talking to strangers, or to humans by any means. The blue eyed girl, being the exact opposite, talked a bit to the driver, but he didn't seem to want to communicate a lot either, so the conversation died quickly.

They soon reached their destination, a random school gymnasium where the event was being held this year.

It was pretty far from the University, and the chances of finding other students there was almost non existent. Which was a good thing for both of the girls.

Valentina wanted to get to know Juliana, without interruptions. If this was her only chance, she had to do it right. 

"So, as I bought the tickets literally ten minutes from the start of the ball, we ended up sitting with a couple." The tall girl informed. "Are you okay with that?" She searched any sort of discomfort in Juliana's expression, but the other girl was wearing an excited smile. Which was a pretty unusual sight, but the blue eyed girl definitely liked it.

"Sure." Her roommate answered quickly, looking around the school entrance as if it were Disney Land.

Valentina couldn't help but grin at her cuteness. The dark haired girl looked like a kid, thrilled for something that wasn't even a big deal, but for some reason she seemed to really want to be there, despite what the rest of the world had to offer. It was so different from the roommate she had grown to know, but then again, she didn't really know the girl. 

That's why she somehow offended her earlier, and why she insisted so much in going out with the shorter one. To get to know her.

The blue eyed girl goal was to be Juliana's friend.

And tonight was just the first step.

"Okay child, let's go in. If you behave I'll even let you have ice cream for dessert." Valentina claimed, making Juliana roll her eyes while still smiling. "You know, even appreciating your annoyed face, I really like it when you smile." She disclosed, putting her hand on the brunettes waist and pushing her gently to the door.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're hitting on me, Val." The shorter girl said teasingly, emphasizing ironically the nickname. The blue eyed girl let out a laugh.

"As if any of us were gay." Wait, what? "Ah, that's our table! Come on now, let's meet Barbara and Beltrán." The tall girl took Juliana's hand and guided her through the ballroom, which was already filled with elders that looked at them confusedly.

Well, that was surely about to be a long night.


End file.
